Rendezvous in Crystal Tokyo
by Beyond Juliet
Summary: Unable to sleep, Vejiita seeks fresh air. Little does he know that the most beautiful woman in the universe knows exactly what's troubling him... Usagi x Vejiita.


**Rendezvous in Crystal Tokyo**  
written by Allison Albeen  
January 30, 2003  
neko_briefs@hotmail.com  
  


**Author's Note:**   
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and all related characters © Naoko Takeuchi  
DragonBall Z and all related characters © Akira Toriyama  
  
***  
  
Vejiita tossed and turned in his sleep, his eyes shut tightly, groaning lowly as he switched positions in the king-sized bed. He tried bringing the sheets and blankets over his head, he tried laying on his stomach, on his back... but nothing was working. He just couldn't fall asleep that night.   
  
This wasn't the first time it had happened. Vejiita had been unable to sleep since his crash-landing in Crystal Tokyo. The crown queen, Neo-Queen Serenity, warmly welcomed him into the palace until he could arrive safely home, but that was days ago. Vejiita had been a guest in Crystal Tokyo for nearly a fortnight, and his space pod was still beyond repair, despite the technicians and engineers that were working around the clock to repair it.   
  
He couldn't figure out why. This wasn't his first taste at royalty, keeping in mind that Vejiita is our resident Saiya-jin Prince. Royal blood runs through his veins, and he knew to be courteous to fellow royalty. Yes, he was still his arrogant and selfish self and nobody could ever change that, but he knew how to act in the company of the right people.   
  
Heaving a sigh, Vejiita threw the sheets to the foot of the bed and stood up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and took a glance out the window. It was past midnight and the skies were clear. He swore that he could see every star in the sky that night.   
  
Being as quiet as possible, he exited his room and proceeded down the immaculately clean, crystal hallway, his footsteps ricocheting off the walls. Vejiita came across a fancy set of French doors that were obviously custom-made; the word "SERENITY" was engraved in the doors.   
  
He couldn't help but snort as he saw it. He opened the door and found himself standing on a pure crystal balcony. He could see the ground beneath him through the floor of the deck and Vejiita realized that he was about twenty floors up. Long fall.   
  
He rested his forearms on the rail of the balcony, clasping his hands and gazing at the stars above. A slight breeze blew and ran through his hair, sending a small chill up his spine. It was then that he realized he was still wearing a pair of silk navy-blue boxers, but he didn't exactly care. He certainly wasn't ashamed of his body.   
  
"Are you scared?" a female voice spoke softly from behind. Vejiita turned around and was greeted by Neo-Queen Serenity herself. Dressed in a white form-fitting dress that showed off her feminime curves, long blonde locks that reached the floor, and crystalline blue eyes that stared at him warmly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he shot back. Vejiita? Afraid? Never.  
  
"I just thought that... well, you're standing so close to the edge. Maybe you were afraid," she continued. Her soft smile seemed permanently stuck in place.   
  
Vejiita turned back around then, lifting his gaze to the skies above. "So many stars..." he murmured to no one in particular. Maybe if he ignored her, she'd go away.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity approached Vejita then, placing a small hand on his bare shoulder. He looked at her hand and eyed it carefully, then raised an eyebrow at her. The smile on her face had vanished.  
  
"I know what troubles you." She spoke softly now.  
  
"You know nothing," he retorted.   
  
"I know lots of things, Prince Vejiita."  
  
What... what did she call him?  
  
"What did you call me?" he wanted to know, suddenly interested. Despite this, he still would not turn to face her. She solved this problem by standing at his right side, staring at the skies as he did.  
  
"You are Prince Vejiita, aren't you?" she wanted to know.  
  
Vejiita changed his gaze, trying to avoid her eyes. "That was a long time ago," he answered shortly. "I am no longer a Prince."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity touched his shoulder again, but something about it this time made Vejiita turn to face her. Her blue eyes sparkled, her expression unreadable.   
  
She took a step closer to him, pressing her hands against his bare chest. He immediately wanted to step away... but why he didn't do so was a mystery.   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes met Vejiita's, and for a moment they just stood in an almost-passionate embrace. Abruptly, three words left her mouth that Vejiita wouldn't soon forget:  
  
"Be my Prince."  
  
With that, she closed her eyes and leaned in towards him... and pressed her mouth against his. Vejiita's arms encircled her small waist, drawing her closer, as if he was trying to pull her body into his...   
  
After a moment, Neo-Queen Serenity drew away, and the same unreadable expression formed on her face. Vejiita was still stunned; he tried to form a sentence but was cut off.   
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity..."  
  
"Shh," she replied. She placed a finger on his lips to keep him from speaking. She smiled this time, and said, "Usagi."   
  
With that, she turned and left, closing the doors to the balcony behind her...   
  
Leaving a shocked Saiya-jin Prince alone on the balcony on a warm summer night, his fingertips touched to his lips.   
  
(owari) 


End file.
